Drabbles
by Ashlandra
Summary: A collection of Brooke/Dean one-shots.  Put in the OTH section because the site wasn't letting me post it as a crossover.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SARAA!**

**This is a birthday present for my lovely friend who has a birthday TODAAAY. She loves Dean, SPN, OTH, and of course, the pairing of Brooke/Dean! So, I'm writing a fluffy one-shot for her, but I will also be turning this into a series of one-shots about them. No particular story. This is not my best but..**

"Brooke! Where the hell are the diapers?" Dean called as he held Baby Jamie, looking around the nursery for the bag. Confusion was written across his face as the baby gurgled and giggled, his tiny fingers poking Dean's cheek.

Brooke giggled softly as she walked in, seeing Jamie pat Dean's cheeks with satisfactory noises. "They're behind you, on the changing table."

Dean shot her a 'I-knew-that' look as he turned around, laying the baby on the changing table and picking up the diapers. He slowly threw out the dirty diaper, letting out a disgusted huff, and started to work on a clean one, like he'd seen Brooke do many times before. This was Dean's first time changing a diaper on the nine-month-old, since Brooke had always been the one there to change him.

"Okay, buddy, almo-" He was cut off as he felt a liquid splatter on his lower stomach and a loud laugh from Brooke. Dean turned his head to look at the giggling brunette. "Please tell me he did not just piss all over my shirt?"

Brooke was still chuckling as she walked over to them, picking Jamie up and adjusting the diaper Dean had began to put on. The wrong way, of course. Jamie was clapping his hands as Dean pouted and glared at Brooke, walking to the washroom to change his shirt. As soon as he was gone, Brooke looked down at the baby and grinned. "Good job, little man!"

She changed the baby's diaper and set him down in the playpen with a few toys, feeling Dean's arms snake around her waist. Unexpectedly, his fingers started to gently tickle her sides and she let out a squeal in surprise.

"What did you just congratulate our son on, Davis?" he whispered lowly in her ear, tickling her harder as she started to squirm in his grasp, laughing.

Brooke was out of breath as she tried to answer, wiggling her hips to get away from him, but it failed. "Dean, stop! Th-that tickles!"

"Hmm, nope. Not until you tell me what you said."

"Okay, okay!" Brooke said, sighing with relief as Dean loosened his grip, but his fingers still danced along her sides teasingly. "I was congratulating him on peeing all over you. Happy now, _Winchester_?"

Dean turned her around in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him innocently. He leaned down close to her face, their lips only an inch apart. "Oh, that was funny?"

"Mhm," Brooke murmured, surprised her voice was controlled as he moved his lips down her neck. "Very funny.."

Dean grinned as he heard Brooke's breath hitch in her front, sliding his hand down her body before abruptly stopping, much to Brooke's displeasure as he heard whimper an argument. "How mean of you, Brookie. I'm hurt."

Brooke shot him a look, swatting at his chest. "Dean!"

"What?"

"You know what," she protested with her famous puppy dog face; pleading hazel eyes and an adorable pout, one she knew Dean would give in to... eventually.

But Dean pulled away from her, taking a step back. "Nothing comes to mind," he said as if deep in thought.

"Dean Winchester, don't you dare walk away from me!"

Dean was already out of the nursery as Brooke made her call out to him and she huffed, crossing her arms. Jamie made an excited baby noise, jumping up and down with his arms outstretched. "Da! Ma!"

Brooke rolled her eyes and walked over to the baby, picking him up. "I guess you're the only Winchester who loves me."

As Brooke sat down with the baby, she heard the shower turn on before Dean's voice singing out. "Risin' up, back on the street..."

His voice caused Jamie to squeal happily and left Brooke worrying for the future of their son.

* * *

**That wasn't the best but I didn't know what else to do with it. Yeah. I knew Sara would enjoy the ending. Hope you all enjoyed this, especially you, Sara! Happy birthday!**


End file.
